1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand rests and, more particularly, to improved artists' maulsticks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hand rests, particularly maulsticks, are well known. As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 289,700, Dec. 4, 1883, the maul stick is of a fixed length with a slidable hand rest upon which the artist may support his operative hand while the artist's other hand holds one end of the maul stick. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,276, Feb. 7, 1950, the maulstick is telescopically constructed with both parts of the maulstick spring tensioned to draw the inner ends thereof towards each other, so that attachments on the outer ends can grip the sides of a work support, thereby freeing both hands. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,764, Oct. 30, 1973, the artist's hand support is a frame adapted to rest against a work support in which the frame includes a handle for supporting the frame. Accordingly, it is believed that none of the above prior art discloses a maulstick having all three features, namely, it can be adjusted for securement to sides of the work support, it can be locked at a predetermined length and it can be hung at one end to the work support.